Come on Down!
by IceRoseDragonGurl
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh gang are gonna be on "The Price Is Right". Needless to say, Bob Barker's gonna have his hands full. WARNING: YamiSeto fluff moments and major OOC-ness on purpose!
1. LA or Bust

Yay! I've finally broken out of that crazy psych ward! Yay! To celebrate my freedom, I've decided to bring you this new story I started on while I was stuck in there. (well, it was either that or sit there and go insane!) Now, before we go any further, I'd like to introduce my special co-hosts for this fic--Yami and Seto Kaiba!

****

Seto (deadpan): We're so happy to be here.

****

Yami: Yeah, ecstatic.

****

IceRose (me): Alright you two, pep it up or else you won't be together in this fic!

****

Yami (getting happier): In that case, welcome to "Come On Down!"

****

IceRose: That's better. Like Yami said, the name of this fic is "Come On Down", and if you haven't guessed already, it's going to involve the popular game show, "The Price is Right". 

****

Yami: We're going to be on the Price is Right. Yaaay!

****

IceRose: Okay, now you're overdoing it. Anyway, before you start reading, you should know that there will be out-of-characterness on purpose (that's right--on purpose!) and that this (and only this) chapter contains a mild Yami/Seto lime (so sorry if I offend any of you homophobes out there!). That's the only reason this story is PG-13.

****

Yami/Seto (really, really happy): A lime? We wanna see!

****

IceRose: Okay, cool your jets, you two. We'll get to that in a minute. There are also two japanese terms I use in this fic that you may or may not be familiar with, so I'm going to define them for you now to save you the trouble of looking them up later:

__

koibito--lover, sweetheart

__

koishii--beloved, darling, etc.

And if you want to know where I got these from, I looked them up on a japanese dictionary I downloaded, so if they're incorrect, don't blame me, blame the person who made the dictionary. Now that that's out of the way, who wants to do the disclaimer?

****

Seto: I guess I'll do it. IceRoseDragonGurl doesn't own anything pertaining to Yu-Gi-Oh, because if she did, it would be _waaaay_ more fucked up than it is now! 

****

IceRose: Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto.

****

Seto: Funny.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It's another boring ho-hum day at the Game Shop in Domino. Just then, the phone rings.....

****

Yugi: I'll get it, Grandpa. (picks up the phone) Hello?

****

GOTP (Guy on the phone): Is this the Moto residence?

****

Yugi: Yes.

****

GOTP (more excited): Well then, if you answer the following question correctly, you can win a fabulous prize! Are you ready?

****

Yugi: I guess.

****

GOTP: Here we go! What are the ingredients used to make Rice Krispies treats?

****

Yugi (to himself): _Is this guy for real?_ (aloud) Um, Rice Krispies, marshmallows, and um, butter?

****

GOTP (all hyper happy): CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE JUST WON THIS WEEK'S GRAND PRIZE!

****

Yugi (excited): Really?! What is it?

****

GOTP: Get ready, because you have just won 12 tickets to be on the wildly popular game show, "The Price is Right"!!!!

****

Yugi (hyperventilating): The....the......the....Price is right! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

****

GOTP: That's right! Now, you do understand that you'll have to find your own way there, of course....

****

Yugi (still in shock): Yeah, sure, whatever, just tell me where to get the tickets!

****

GOTP: Alright, we just need your personal information and a convenient time for you to come and pick them up.

When Yugi finally gets off the phone, he immediately tells his Grandpa (who could actually care less because he's one of the three people living under a rock who doesn't know what the fuck "The Price is Right" is, but I digress.) He then starts calling everyone he can think of to go with him (including Isis, Malik, and Bakura!)

****

Yugi: Okay, I've called Tristan, Téa, Joey and Serenity, Duke, Isis and Malik, and Bakura. That just leaves Mai, Yami and Kaiba. I think I'll call Mai first.

Yugi phones Mai and fills her in on everything.

****

Mai: Wow, that's great, Yugi. I'd love to come, but I already have plans that I can't cancel.

****

Yugi (slightly disappointed): Oh, well, that's okay Mai. We'll just have to have fun without you then.

****

Mai: I'm sure you will.

****

Yugi: Bye. (hangs up) Well, Mai's out. That just leaves Kaiba and Yami. If they don't come, I'm gonna end up with three extra tickets.

He then calls up the newly engaged Yami and Seto Kaiba.

****

Yami (cheerfully): Hello, Kaiba residence. Yami Kaiba speaking.

****

Yugi (disgusted): Yami, you just got engaged. Don't rush things.

****

Yami (still cheery): Yugi! How long has it been since we've last spoken?

****

Yugi (irritated): Two days ago when you shouted from the rooftops "I'm engaged to Seto Kaiba!".

****

Yami: Oh yeah.

****

Yugi: Anyway, I called to ask if you and Kaiba would like to be on "The Price is Right".

****

Yami: "The Price is Right"? What's that? (he's the second of the three living-under-a-rock people who knows jackshit about TPIR, but he has a good excuse *cough, cough Millennium Puzzle cough, cough*

Yugi then has to explain to him exactly what it is and such.

****

Yami: Oh, well in that case, we'd love to come. Just let me talk to Seto about it and I'll let you know. Bye. (hangs up)

****

Yugi (jokingly): Boy, if he wasn't my other half, I'd disown him. Oh well.....

Meanwhile, back at the Kaiba mansion.....

****

Seto (walks up behind Yami and kisses him on the neck): Who was that on the phone, koibito?

****

Yami: That was Yugi. He won some tickets to be on some game show.

****

Seto: Which one?

****

Yami (faces Seto and kisses him lightly): The Price is Right or something.

****

Seto: The Price is Right? How'd he get _that_ lucky? (starts sucking on Yami's earlobe, which is his sweetspot!)

****

Yami (starting to give in to pleasure): I.....don't.....know.....why must you tease me this way?

****

Seto: I can't help it. You're so delicious!

****

Yami (trying in vain to push him away): Stop it, koishii! I have to call Yugi back and let him know that we're going.

****

Seto (disappointed): Make it quick.

Yami immediately speed dials his hikari while Seto continues his playful assault on his koibito's body.

****

Yugi: Hello?

****

Yami (in between breaths): We....we're.....we'll be on the game show....

****

Yugi (slightly disturbed): Uh, okay then, I'll see you guys tomorrow.

****

Yami (in the background): _No koishii, not there!!_

****

Yugi: O_O Alrighty then, I'll let you two get back to your.....whatever. Bye. (hangs up as he hears loud moaning coming from the receiver) That was the last thing I needed a mental picture of today. Oh well, time to go get the tickets!

Two hours later, Yami and Seto lie in bed basking in their afterglow.

****

Seto: So, when are we supposed to be on the show?

****

Yami: I think Yugi said tomorrow.

****

Seto: Tomorrow? We're supposed to be taking Mokuba to Disney Land tomorrow.

****

Yami: We are?

****

Seto: You forgot, didn't you?

****

Yami: No, I didn't forget. It just conveniently slipped my mind.

****

Seto (annoyed): Yami! What are we gonna do now? Mokuba's been looking forward to this for weeks.

****

Yami: Don't worry, koishii, we'll figure something out. Maybe we can get one of Yugi's friends to go with him.

****

Seto: Absolutely not! I wouldn't trust them to look after a rock, let alone an 11-year-old, especially that mutt Wheeler.

****

Yami: Come on, Seto, they're not _all_ bad, except for maybe Téa. *shudder* Besides, I've been neglecting Yugi ever since we've been together. I really need to spend more time with him.

****

Seto: Well.....

****

Yami (gives him the puppy dog eyes, which I have now dubbed *The Chibi Eyes of Death*): Please?

****

Seto (giving in): Alright. You always have to win, don't you?

****

Yami: They don't call me the King of Games for nothing.

The next morning, Yugi's posse, minus Yami and Seto, gather in front of the Game shop.

****

Yugi (a little peeved): Where in the world could Kaiba and Yami be?

****

Joey: They probably went off somewhere for a quickie.

****

Serenity: Joey, that wasn't nice.

****

Joey: Sorry sis, but those two just freak me out. Yami being gay is believable, but Kaiba--I **never** would have thought that of him. And now they're getting *married*. The whole thing is just disturbing.

****

Téa: Joey, you shouldn't say bad things about people, or you won't get into heaven.

****

Joey: Screw you, bitch.

A few seconds later, Yami and Seto arrive in one of Kaiba Corp's stretch limos.

****

Yugi: Finally! What took you guys so long?

****

Yami: Sorry, Yugi. Mokuba got a little upset when he found out we couldn't take him to Disney Land.

****

Seto: Actually, he blew a gasket.

****

Serenity: Oh, that's too bad. I wish there was some way to cheer him up.

****

Seto: There is. One of you are going to go with him instead.

****

All 'cept him and Yami: _What???_

****

Yami: Please guys, we don't wanna break the poor kid's heart again. (gives them all the Chibi Eyes of Death)

****

Yugi: Oh alright. (to himself while everyone else grumbles) _I hate it when he does that!_ (aloud) Actually, since we're talking about favors and all, there's a little something I forgot to mention yesterday. We have to find our own way to California. (all 'cept him anime fall)

****

Bakura: **You bloody twit! Why didn't you say that before?!!**

Yugi: Well, I got so excited about the winning the tickets that it slipped my mind.

****

Seto (looks at Yami): I wonder who he inherited _that_ from?

****

Yugi: But that's where you come in, Kaiba. I was hoping that maybe you'd be willing to.....

****

Seto: Forget it. There's no way in hell I'm....(sees Yami about to give him the CEOD) On second thought, maybe just this once. Just don't trash my limo.

****

Yugi: Thanks, Kaiba, you won't regret this.

****

Seto: Famous last words.....

They all then cramp inside the limo to begin their journey to Los Angeles, California.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

****

Seto: THAT WAS THE MOST FUCKED UP PIECE OF BULLSHIT OF A PLOT I'VE EVER SEEN! You actually expect people to read this?! No wonder you were locked up in a mental institution!

****

Yami: And why did you make me so _girly_?

****

IceRose: You could've at least told me what you thought of the limette.

****

Yami: No complaints about that, right, koishii?

****

Seto:.............

****

IceRose: Anyway, to answer your question, Yami, while I was writing this, I was thinking about a picture I saw on a japanese website of you in a red dress, but the freaky part about it was that you looked good !_! so that's why you're so *girly* in this story. That and you're the uke.

****

Yami: Oh. Okay.

****

IceRose (under her breath): Idiot. (louder) Anyway, in the next chapter, the Super Smash Bros. Melee cast get swept up into this crazy mess. Why? Because I'm _soooo_ obsessed with them, especially Marth, ('cuz he's H-O-T-T HOT!!) Bowser and Mr. Game and Watch ('cuz I can kick ass with them more than anyone else!)

****

Seto: No one cares about your psychotic video game habits, IceRose.

****

IceRose: No one asked for your input, Turmoil. Anyway, I forgot to mention at the start that Yami will be the only spirit in his own body. The other two will be safely sealed away in their Millennium items (I hope!)

****

Yami: Don't count on it.

****

IceRose: I can dream, can't I? Anyway, leave a review, or a flame, or anything to let me know if anyone's reading this.

****

Seto: Please flame her so she'll give up on this shitty piece of garbage she calls a story!

****

IceRose: Forget you just heard that.


	2. Super Smash Bros Invasion

****

IceRose: Welcome back to.....Come On Down!!!

****

Yami: And Seto and I are engaged!!!

****

Seto: And I still think this story's a piece of shit!

****

IceRose: Luckily, no one gives a fuck what you think, Seto.

****

Yami (full blown Chibi Eyes of Death, now symbolized like this *_*): I do.

****

IceRose: And you wonder why you're so girly in the story. Anyway, get ready for more insanity as the Super Smash Bros. Melee cast join the fun, and no one's even gotten on the show yet!

****

Seto: Lord help us all when _that_ happens!

****

IceRose: Just for that, you get to do the disclaimer again.

****

Seto: Fine. IceRose still doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Super Smash Bros. Melee, and I'm pretty sure those emoticons she's inventing out of thin air are illegal as well.

****

IceRose: Thank you. Enjoy the fic!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After Seto has to endure a four-hour plane ride with the "friends from hell", they all finally arrive in Los Angeles (with Seto kissing the ground when they land and mumbling something about shooting himself before getting back on a plane with that group of four-year-olds!)

****

Joey: Hello, Hollywood, U.S.A.!

****

Tristan: Joey, we're in Los Angeles.

****

Joey: Same difference.

****

Yami: So Yugi, what time are we supposed to be on this show?

****

Yugi: Let me check the tickets. (gets wide-eyed when he sees the time on the tickets) **In half an hour?!** We gotta jet if we're gonna make it in time!

They then rent a van and manage to make it to the studio on time, only to be welcomed by a ten-mile line to get into the show.

****

Joey: Aww man, it'll be next year before we get in there.

****

Seto: Alright, I've fulfilled my end of the bargain, now it's time for one of you fools to repay the favor.

They all start looking at each other and pointing fingers.

****

Tristan: No way!

****

Duke: Uh-uh!

****

Joey: I'm not doing it! 

****

Serenity/Téa: We wanna be on the show!

****

Isis, Malik, and Bakura (everyone glaring at them): Don't even think about it.

****

Yugi: Alright, everybody quiet!

They all ignore him and continue arguing until Yami Mind Crushes them to shut them up.

****

Yugi: Thank you.

****

Yami: Well, koishii, I guess it's up to us to decide who's taking Mokuba to Disney Land.

****

Seto: I already know who I _don't_ want doing it--Wheeler or his sister, Ms. Queen of Friendship Rants, or those three psychotic Egyptians.

****

Yami Malik/Yami Bakura (briefly taking over): We're not psychotic! We just wanna take over the world!!

****

Yugi: Um, yeah. So that just leaves Tristan and Duke.

****

Tristan: Wait a minute, Yugi, what about you?

****

Yugi: Did you forget who won the tickets?

****

Duke: Point taken. Alright, we'll settle this with Rock-Paper-Scissors. Ready?

Unfortunately for Duke, he loses.

****

Duke (sarcastically): This must be my lucky day.

****

Yami: Have fun, Dukey!

****

Seto: Make sure my brother has a good time, Devlin, or else.

****

Duke (heads to the van): Fine, whatever. (to himself) _Joey's right. Those two are disturbing!_

Duke then gets into the van.

****

Duke (feigning happiness): Guess what, Mokuba? I'm going to be taking you to Disney Land today.

****

Mokuba (peeved): Whatever. Let's just go.

****

Duke (under his breath): Brat. (pops his head out of the window) What time should be come back and pick you guys up.

****

Yugi: 5 pm should be fine.

****

Duke: Alright then.

Duke then drives off in the van, with Mokuba still fuming in the back seat.

****

Yugi: Just great. What am I gonna do with two extra tickets?

****

Joey (grabs them out of Yugi's hand): Let's scalp 'em!

****

Tristan: Yeah!

****

Téa: We can't do that! We might get caught!

****

Joey: Nobody asked you Miss Virtuosity. Besides, the extra cash'll come in handy.

As Yugi starts passing out the rest of the tickets, Joey gives the two extras to Serenity to hold. Just then, she looks over at another lot where she sees a group of weird characters arguing.

****

Serenity: I wonder what's going on over there.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she goes over to see what's happening.

****

Mario: I can't-a believe-a our matches were-a cancelled-a.

****

Peach: Now how are we supposed to spend the rest of the day?

****

Bowser: Let's go to a nudie bar!

****

Link and Zelda: We wanna go see a movie.

****

Young Link and Ness: We wanna go to Disney Land!

****

The Ice Climbers: Let's go climb a mountain.

****

Cpt. Falcon: How about we just throw you two off of one instead?

****

Marth *Fire Emblem hottie!*: Let's take a nice stroll in the park. (they all glare at him) It was just a suggestion.

****

Falco (giving Marth and Roy *Fire Emblem hottie #2!* a look): I don't care what we do. As long as I'm as far away from _them_ as I can get.

And with that remark, all of them (except for Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch and Kirby) begin to fight each other.

****

Mewtwo: Must we go through this every time we go somewhere?

****

Mr. Game and Watch: (beep, beep, beeeep!)

****

Mewtwo: No, putting them in your bucket won't help things, Mr. Game and Watch.

****

Serenity (walks over to the trio): Excuse me, but what's all the fighting about?

****

Mr. Game and Watch (excitedly): (bleep, bleep, ringalingaling!)

****

Serenity (slightly blushing): Why thank you. You seem pretty nice yourself.

****

Mewtwo (stunned): You can understand Mr. Game and Watch?!

****

Serenity: Yeah. Pretty weird, huh?

****

Mewtwo: Amazing. You must have a very kind heart.

****

Serenity: I try.

****

Mewtwo: To answer your question, young maiden, our "acquaintances" over there, along with Mr. Game and Watch and myself, are all part of a team of fighters known as the Super Smash Bros. We were supposed to have some matches today but they were cancelled. Now we're all trying to decide how to waste the rest of the day, thus resulting in the fray you see before you.

****

Serenity: Oh. They sort of remind me of my brother and his friends. They seem to fight all the time as well. (just remembers she's still holding the two extra tickets) Hey, how would you guys like to be on a game show?

****

Mewtwo: Game show?

****

Serenity: Yeah. My friends and I ended up with some extra tickets and it would be a shame for them to go to waste. Oh, but I only have enough for two people.

****

Mewtwo: That's not a problem. Kirby?

****

Kirby (this is the dumb CPU Kirby without a brain in his head, which is why he's presently staring at the sun): Ooh, pretty....

****

Mewtwo (annoyed): Kirby, how many times must I tell you not to stare at the sun? Anyway, we need you to copy these tickets.

****

Kirby: Okay. (swallows said tickets and clones them 23 more times)

****

Mewtwo: Thank you. Now keep your head to the ground so you don't burn your eyes out. (to Serenity) You'll have to excuse him. He's a little.....slow.

****

Serenity: I think he's adorable. He sort of reminds me of my brother. (Just don't let him hear you say that!)

****

Mewtwo: Riiiiight. Well, let's see if we can stop these fools from killing each other. Come on, Kirby.

They all see that Kirby has his face plastered to the ground.

****

Mewtwo: Kirby, what are you doing _now_?

****

Kirby: You told me to keep my head to the ground.

****

Mewtwo (irritated): Will you please stop taking things so literally? Let's go break up the melee. (clever, no?) By the way young maiden, we didn't get your name.

****

Serenity: Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Serenity Wheeler.

****

Mewtwo: That's beautiful. I'm Mewtwo, and you've already had the pleasure of meeting Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch.

****

Serenity: Yes, I have. It's very nice to meet you all.

The foursome then head over to the rest of the team to attempt to stop the fighting, but it take Mewtwo's Disable attack to freeze them in their tracks.

****

Bowser: Hey, what did you do that for, freako?

****

Mewtwo: A--It was for your own good. B--Because the four of us have a proposition for you.

****

Ganondorf: Forget it. We don't wanna hear anything you, Paper Pinocchio, or that blown up air bag have to say.

****

Mr. Game and Watch: (zing, ding, ring ring ring!)

****

Samus: Ooh, we're sooo scared!

****

Mewtwo: You should be. He just said that either you listen to what we have to say or he'll pull out the Judgment Hammer.

****

Everyone else (big gulp): Well, since you put it _that_ way.....

They all are then given the lowdown about the situation with the tickets.

****

Luigi: The Price-a Is Right-a? Why didn't-a you say-a so in-a the first-a place-a?

****

Yoshi: Of course we want in.

****

Mewtwo: We thought that would make you happy. (unfreezes them)

After they all get their tickets, they head back to the studio, where Serenity has to face her very perturbed brother.

****

Joey (p.o'd): Serenity Wheeler, where in the hell have you been? We've been looking all over the place for you!

****

Serenity: Sorry, Joey, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just went to check something out. 

****

Tristan (sees the SSBM people, or whatever they are): Um, Serenity, you mind introducing us to your, um, 'friends'?

****

Serenity: Oh, sorry. These are the Super Smash Bros. They're going to be on the Price Is Right with us.

****

All 'cept her: **They're _what?!!_**

Joey (irritated): Serenity, what did you do with those two extra tickets I gave you?

****

Serenity: Well, I gave them to Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch, who in turn gave them to Kirby, who then cloned enough for everyone else.

****

Joey (confused): Huh?

****

Serenity -_-' Never mind.

****

Téa (picks up and squeezes the life out of Pikachu and Pichu): Oh, they're sooo kawaii!!! (then gets quadruple shocked by the two electric rodents) x_x

****

Joey: That oughta shut her up for a while. (to himself) _Damn you Serenity. I was gonna scalp those suckers! If you weren't my sister, you'd be **so** dead right now!_

****

Yugi: Come on guys, it's almost our turn to go in.

Everyone then heads into the studio, with the guard giving them all weird looks as they go in.

****

Guard (to himself): _Something tells me this is going to be one weird show...._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Yami/Seto (super-mega cheery): Yay! That bitch got fried! Yaaaay!!!!

****

IceRose: How in the world did I get stuck with these bakas? Anyway, the games begin in the next chapter as the show gets started, and the Price Is Right will never be the same.

****

Seto: I'll be surprised if anyone is still alive when this is all over.

****

IceRose: One more snide remark out of you and I'll send you to the Shadow Realm.

****

Yami (squeezing the life out of Seto): Nooo! I won't let you take away my koishii!!!

****

IceRose: Keep squeezing him like that and I won't have to do anything.

****

Yami (finally lets him go): Oops, sorry.

****

Seto (catching his breath): You better be lucky I love you so much.

****

Yami: *_* _Koishii....._

****

IceRose: I think I'm gonna toss my cookies. 


End file.
